


Yoda, Goodbye

by Chellendora



Series: The Romance of Shane and Obi-Wan [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Exile, Gen, General fiction, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: At the end of the Clone War, when the Jedi fall, Yoda makes the decision to go into exile. Former Jedi Padawan Shane Reynard escorts him aboard her personal vessel.
Series: The Romance of Shane and Obi-Wan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895245
Kudos: 6





	Yoda, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Shane is my original character. Brief history: She is trained as Jedi but because she develops feelings for Obi-Wan she leaves the Order. However, she continues to work closely with the Jedi to help win the war, serving beside General Kenobi. She joins the Rebels after the war.
> 
> This is a slightly older ficlet I wrote that I never thought I would post, but since I've started appropriating Shane for the Star Wars universe I thought, "why not?"

_The Dredan_ popped out of hyperspace in the Dagoba system, slowing nearly to a stop in the vacuum of space. The matte black ship was normally almost invisible, having no outward decals or lights, but today she hauled a white capsule: A large escape pod attached to the roof.

Shane deftly flipped switches and turned knobs on the antiquated flight deck, bringing the ship to cruising speed, the destination, the planet Dagoba, was a glowing marble beneath the viewfinder. Her shoulders slumped and she turned to look at her companion. “Are you sure about this?” she asked; it was a question he had been asked countless times in the last few days. “The galaxy needs you.”

Jedi Master Yoda sat in the passenger seat with all the calm he always displayed, his staff laid across his knees and his hands clasped on top. He could have been catching a ride across town, not going into indefinite exile.

“The time, it is not.” He nodded thoughtfully. Shane frowned and a moment of silence passed between them before Yoda spoke again, “To Tatooine, Obi-Wan has arrived.”

Shane felt her chest tighten. She was glad he was safe, but it was a bittersweet feeling.

The ship bumped gently into turbulence and then the console dinged, indicating that they were now in Dagoba’s orbit. The flight smoothed instantly, and autopilot engaged. It was time.

Yoda made his way to the hatch that would lead him up to the capsule. Shane followed him, dragging her feet. Before he stepped onto the small lift he turned and looked up at the blonde woman.

“May the Force be with you.”

A lump rose in her throat but she swallowed it determinedly. “And with you, Master Yoda.”

The lift ascended and Yoda disappeared into the pod above. The hatch sealed shut and Shane walked back to her pilot’s chair, slumping down into it heavily. Within a moment a green light lit up on her dashboard, indicating the pod was safe to detach. With a sigh, she hit the disengage switch and there was a jerk and a loud hiss as the pod cut loose from _The Dredan_.

Yui, her small feline companion, hopped onto her lap as she watched the egg-shaped pod descend to the planet’s surface, feeling her hope fall with it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, *constructive* criticism is also welcomed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
